


求而不得

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	求而不得

現實向AU/OCC

 

李赫宰盯著躺在自己身邊，熟睡中地全身赤裸的李東海，那種早就壓抑許久的情感在這個夜晚像是被刺破的氣球般瞬間爆發了出來

 

他喜歡李東海，可是李東海並不愛他

 

他們會突然衝動地做任何事情，或許是聊天或許是各自玩著手機，甚至是在練習結束之後，李東海會突然撲倒自己，有時是激烈地法式熱吻，有時則會含住他的碩大，勾引他的性慾然後開始他們做愛

 

然而李東海會在性事之後又變回那個大家熟知的李東海，愛撒嬌、幼稚卻又對每個人都善良的李東海

 

李東海不愛他，就算他們在身體上是完美的契合，李東海也不愛他，即使他總是喜歡黏著自己，只要別人靠近自己就會做出吃醋生氣的樣子，但他知道李東海並不愛他

 

從前，他也以為李東海愛他，就像其他人以為的那樣，李東海的眼神李東海的親近，讓他終於下定決心向李東海告白，然而卻在他準備告白的前一晚，李東海卻主動找上了他

 

反正提前一天告白也不影響計畫

 

李東海如他消息裡頭所言，在凌晨時分按了他家的門鈴，開心地替他開門的李赫宰沒想到李東海看見他的時候卻是皺著眉頭

李東海坐上了沙發，兩手手指交疊在一起，一副欲言又止的樣子，卻在他準備說話之際，喊了他的名字

「赫啊」，李東海最終還是抬起了頭

「嗯？」，李赫宰坐在地板上，由下而上望著李東海的臉，他不自覺地握住了李東海不知為何不斷地動著的手指

「我想跟你商量一件事情，如果不行的話，那我就去找別人」，李東海咬著唇，緩慢的說出

「嗯？東嘿想做什麼我都會答應你的呀」，李赫宰緊握著李東海的手，試圖給予他安定感

「不、你得先聽聽、這不是每個人都能願意的事情..」，李東海的顫抖，讓李赫宰很是心疼，當他正準備要回答之際，李東海直接打斷了他

「我..喜歡上了一個人」

聽到這句話的李赫宰不自覺地倒抽了一口氣，他不知為何地覺得，李東海想說的話肯定不是他希望聽到的話，他深呼吸了一口氣，閉上眼，然後咬牙說道

「是誰...你喜歡的人、是誰？」

李東海低下了頭，閃避了他的眼神，「是誰不重要，只是我跟他不可能在一起」

聽見李東海說出的話，李赫宰覺得他的世界彷彿已經崩毀，一股毫無機會的無奈感，李東海愛著別人的嫉妒感讓他現在只想遠離李東海

「那你找我做什麼？明知道跟他不可能還是想要告白嗎？那個人是我跟我親近的人對吧？」，李赫宰想壓下對李東海的酸言酸語可是現在的他還是不夠成熟

「不、不是的」，李東海終於抬起了頭望向李赫宰，並且一個向前把李赫宰撲倒在地板上，他的手摸上了李赫宰胸口

「我希望跟赫幫我..但不是告白」，李東海低下頭靠近了李赫宰的唇，「我想要跟你當我的炮友」，然後李東海便對著李赫宰的唇吻了上去

 

先是腦袋空白再來是感受到了嘴唇上的溫度李赫宰像是突然清醒過來地推開李東海

「你到底在想什麼？我怎麼一點也不懂」

李赫宰抓起李東海的衣領，用力地把他抵在牆上，「是誰？你喜歡的到底是誰？你說了我就答應你」

李東海咬著唇，最後像是下定決心般，他用著幾乎聽不見的聲音說道，「他是我這輩子最大的嚮往，可是我們不可能在一起，他最後的那個對象不會是我..還不如從夢裡醒來」

李赫宰捏著李東海的下巴，「所以是..」

「哥哥」

李赫宰瞪大眼睛，在他還沒把他所想到的那個名字說出口之前，李東海便吻上了他

這次李赫宰沒有推開他，反而更激烈地回吻了他，他想他的戀情是永遠無望了

 

 

跟一個自己喜歡他，他卻不喜歡自己的人上床是什麼感受？李赫宰覺得就好像在吸毒一樣，做愛的時候有幾分的的快樂，醒來的時候就有幾分的痛苦，尤其是李東海平時又總是給他給別人一種他很愛他的錯覺，明明知道李東海不愛他，卻又總是無法自拔

他怕他真有一天會壓抑不住自己的黑暗面，把李東海關起來，讓他忘了那個人，讓他這輩子眼裡只有他

他看著那些他留在李東海身上的痕跡，明明才結束了性事，慾望卻又再度來襲

他的李東海，就算是睡著了也一樣好看

雖然不見他那雙漂亮的桃花眼，但挺立的鼻子，像是沾了蜜糖一樣的唇瓣，漂亮的鎖骨，都讓他流連忘返

李東海的身體非常敏感，每當他摸上他的腰椎，李東海就會呻吟，李赫宰喜歡從後進入他，他會一邊接吻一邊搓揉著他敏感的乳尖，他會在他不知道的情況下在他的脖子後留下標記，那種沒有人會發現的，只有他知道的印記總是能滿足他小小的惡趣味

想著想著他，他在不自覺間早已拉開棉被，身體壓上了李東海，還未來得及清理的地方，依舊溼滑的輕易地就被入侵

「赫、嗯哈..」

李赫宰右手摸上李東海的頭，在李東海臉頰上親吻了好幾下，「乖，繼續睡沒關係，東嘿只要享受就行了」，李赫宰一邊親吻著他的身體一邊有頻率的在李東海體內抽插著

「嗯..」，或許是持續一整晚的性事讓李東海體力透支，才勾上李赫宰脖子的手沒多久便鬆了開來

像是要發洩那求而不得的鬱悶感，李赫宰像是隻困獸一般，不斷地予求著李東海的身體，直到他滿頭大汗，直到他把所有的精力全洩在了李東海體內，他才肯抱著李東海沈沈地睡去

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在李赫宰熟睡沒多久，李東海便睜開了眼睛，李赫宰的手臂勾著他的脖子一副深怕他離開的樣子讓李東海不禁失笑，他摸上李赫宰的臉，那些李赫宰所擁有的一切他沒有一樣是不喜歡的，可是那又怎樣呢，他了解李赫宰也知道李赫宰在想什麼，可是總總現實層面的問題卻註定了他們的結局只會是一場悲劇

 

他何嘗不也是求而不得

他撫上李赫宰熟睡的臉龐，在他的唇上輕吻，他對著熟睡的李赫宰，無聲地說著他這輩子唯一一個對李赫宰隱藏的秘密

「我愛你啊..哥哥..」


End file.
